


Blood Magick

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Obviously), Blood Magic, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thin slice formed in the palm of his hand; orange-red blood welled up instantly. The Doctor held his hand over the bowl, watched as blood dripped onto the concoction within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magick

**Author's Note:**

> All blame for this one lies with my Dark!Ten muse. Seriously. (I call him Teine.) For some reason he wanted to try his hand at blood magic. I couldn't stop him, and this is what came out of it.

_**A**_ thin slice formed in the palm of his hand; orange-red blood welled up instantly. The Doctor held his hand over the bowl, watched as blood dripped onto the concoction within.

     He’d already cast the protective circle; now he watched as the blood drops sizzled upon contact with the herbs and thin wisps of smoke curled up into the air. If not done properly, either nothing would happen—or this could very easily turn _way_ south for him. Working magick was always a tricky and risky business; double so when you were summoning a deity, demon, or some other entity. (He’d picked up _something_ after hanging around with hunters, Witches, and Aleister Crowley, after all.) 

     The spell was one he’d picked up from an old book, one that claimed to summon a demon. After a moment, the Doctor began to chant in Latin (or was it Ancient Greek?). He repeated the incantation three times, then waited.

     Nothing happened.

     The Doctor growled quietly, opened the circle, and then dumped the spell in the nearest rubbish bin after tearing it to shreds.

     One down. Several more to go. 


End file.
